Topaz Eyes
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is changed and they meet up again at school. Edward doesn't know Bella at first and both of them are very different. And has Bella found someone else or not? RxR T for later chapters/just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight! I also don't own Happy Ending.**

"Christine, hurry up!" yelled my stupid "brother" Sam. I told him he could call me my real name, Bella when we are at home but he doesn't listen. "My name is _Bella _you idiot!" I yelled back at him and finished getting dressed. I was wearing a tight black top that said "The Vampires", (some band name I mad up that I don't think is real.) gray skinny jeans, and black flats. I looked totally different too. I was prettier, I had hair down to my butt that I died black with red streaks, I had a better shape, and I had topaz eyes. I ran downstairs. "So Michael is hunting?" I asked. Sam nodded. I sighed. Where's Leah? "She putting makeup on." he said looking at my eyes lined in thick black liner. Just then Scott and Michelle, Mimi for short, walked in.

"Who's car are we taking?" asked Mimi.

"Mine." said Leah walking in. "Yay!" I said. I looovved Leah's car. Maybe because it was a black Volvo. Maybe.

When we walked to school we went to the office to get our schedules. I had only two classes without one of them, Biology and English. Oh Well. Me and Leah headed off to our first class. Math. We had fifteen minutes until the start of class and everyone was milling around talking so I pulled out my iPod and cranked it up and listened to "Happy Ending: By Avril Lavigne." Leah winced as the sound hit her sensitive ears but I was used to it. Soon the teacher walked in and we went up there to ask where our seats were. I thought I smelled vampire but I dismissed it.

"You girls can sit next to Mr. Cullen there. Mr. Cullen please raise your hand." he said. I gasped and Leah's eyes widened. _This is not happening_, I thought. I turned slowly around and saw Jasper looking boredly out the window with his hand raised. Once he felt my...whatever, horrible feelings he turned but I turned back to the teacher before he saw me. "Ummm couldn't I sit somewhere else?" I asked quietly but Jasper heard. The teacher looked surprised. "That's the only empty seat, Miss. White." he said. I sighed and sat down. Jasper stared at me and Leah. Well the teacher droned on and on about decimals Jasper whispered "Do I know you?"

"No why?" I asked. He smirked.

"You didn't seem to want to sit next to me very much." I sighed. I felt calm pass over me. I glared at him. He looked surprised.

"Thanks Mr. Emo." I said sarcastically. He ignored me.

"Would you all like to sit with my family and lunch?" he asked. We nodded and went back to work.

**This is kinda ummmm...used but Oh Well. I don't like it that Bella just accepted Edward back like that so I wrote my own. Should Michael just be her like best biggest brother or her boyfriend? Also Edward will be very...different. Lol. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight! **

Lunch came and I was seriously doubting that vampires couldn't get sick. I was sure I was going to.

We walked into the cafeteria and bought our "lunch", then looked around for Jasper. We had filled in the rest of the family and I had to make them promise not to kill Edward.

Finally we saw Jasper. He came over and said, "We can sit over there." and pointed to a table. We all walked over there, the stares of almost every kid following us.

"This is Alice my wife, Rosalie, and Emmett who are married, and this is Edward. He said. I was amazed I didn't pass out. Edward was...goth!

He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black working boots, and had no expression on his face. He didn't even say hello to us. Jasper looked surprised when like a ton of pain, hurt, and sadness came off me.

"Um Jasper can I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked. He looked surprised but nodded. Alice looked at me suspiciously. I laughed. "Don't worry Alice I have a boyfriend." I glanced at Edward but he didn't even move. Alice laughed and went back to talking to Rosalie.

Jasper followed me out to the hallway. "Jasper, I'm not who you think I am." I said. He waited patiently. "You don't know me but I know all of you. I know Alice was changed after she was put in the asylum for having visions and thats her power. I know you were changed in the Civil War by Maria (I think thats right) I know Rosalie was changed after her boyfriend abused her. I know Emmett was changed when Rosalie found him mauled by a bear and he loves irritated grizzles. I know Esme was changed after she jumped off a cliff. I know Carsile was changed after a rouge vampire they were hunting attacked him. And I know Edward," my voice cracked on his name. "I know Edward was changed after Carsile found him almost dead with the Spanish Influenza. I also know Edward fell in love with a human. Bella Marie Swan." I said looking into his eyes. "H-Ho- How do you know all that?" stuttered Jasper.

"Jasper, I am Bella." I whispered.

**( I was gonna leave you there but thats mean and it was really short so lucky you, read on...)**

He gasped and stepped back. "Don't tell ANYONE." I commanded. He nodded.

"Now answers. What the hell is Edward problem?" I asked infuriated.

Jasper shrugged. "He was all depressed, after...he left you." he muttered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

We walked back to the table and I could tell everyone wanted to know what went on but I just nodded to my family.

"So..umm Edward how are you?" I asked my voice quivering. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked innocently but really my unread heart was going overload. Wrong thing to say. All the Cullens looked horrified. "Shut up you bitch." snarled Edward. Now Jasper looked horrified along with my family. The rest of the Cullens looked annoyed.

"Goddamn it Edward! Tell me you didn't just say that." moaned Jasper. I couldn't move. Edward just called me a..a..._bitch._ "Oh God." muttered Leah. I finally stood up and sobbing ran from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight! **

**JPOV**

Oh God. He called her a bitch. I am gonna kill him, granted he didn't know her which was bad too but... She ran out of the room sobbing. "Great thanks a lot." said Leah and followed Mimi after her. "I whispered to her brothers, "She told me who she is." I didn't think anyone else heard but Edward did. "What?" he asked. "Nothing!" all of said on union. Great. Now everybody at the table was looking at us. "I can't tell." I muttered. Alice looked hurt.

"Whatever." said Edward and turned back to his book. Wuthering Heights.

**BPOV**

I can't believe he did that. He called me a...I couldn't even think it. I ran and ran. All the way back to our house. I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed (that I didn't need...for sleeping **wink wink think Michael.) **I didn't even notice anyone else was in the room until I felt a hand on my back. I flipped around so fast a human couldn't have seen it. It was Michael. I collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

The great thing about Michael is he understands about Edward. He knows that there will always be a place in my heart for Edward but I love him too.

After a few minutes I looked up into his eyes and said, "He's back. They are back." He knew what I meant and kissed me. Soon in turned into more...

**EPOV At his house**

Jeez what the hell was that girls problem? Now I'm thinking about Bella again. Again? When did I stop? I sighed. Why was Jasper looking at me so angrily. I tried reading his mind but he just kept chanting, "Keep out Edward" over and over. I growled at him and he growled at me.

"You suck Edward" he hissed and walked away. Great. That girl reminded me of someone. Who? I don't know and I don't really care.

Thankfully it was Friday but Jasper was still mad at me. He hissed nasty things at me a lot. He was really mad.

I kinda wanted to apologize to that girl. But she was acting so strange. When Jasper introduced me she gasped and looked like she wanted to cry at my appearance. All her family kept sending me nasty looks and thinking "What will Michael do to him?" a lot. She looked so sad and her and Jasper were keeping something from me. I was going to find out what.

**Kay well there ya go. Short I know. I am just sooo excited! My parents finally said I could watch Sweeney Todd and I am watching that soon. Anyways I know that last line was cheesy bit oh well. What should Michael's reaction be and how should Poor Emo Eddie find out about Bella being...well Bella? RxR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight only Leah,Michael, Scott, and Sam. Also thank you to kansPETA for your great idea but I changed it a little.**

**BPOV**

Thankfully it was Friday so I didn't have to go back to school for two days. Michael and I were just sitting on our bed looking at the clouds. Finally he broke the silence. "Bella we need to talk about this." he said. I glared at him. "No we do not." I replied. "Bella I need to know if you still love Edward." he said calmly. But I flipped. "OF COURSE I DO! I JUST HATE HIM TOO! HE LEFT ME MICHAEL!" I screamed. Then I heard a gasp. I spun around and saw Alice standing there.

**APOV**

I had come over to apologize to Christine and maybe find out about what she said to Jasper. I heard her boyfriend say, "We need to talk about this Bella." Bella? Her name was Christine unless he was like Italian or something. The name made me so sad. "No we do not." replied the girl. "Bella I just need to know if you still love Edward." he said calmly. My mind was reeling. Still love Bella? What the?

"OF COURSE I DO! I JUST HATE HIM TOO! HE LEFT ME MICHAEL!" She yelled flipping out. I gasped. Could this be Bella? My Bella?

She spun around and her eyes went wide when she saw me.

**MPOV  
**"What are you doing here Alice?" she asked quietly. "I..I...came to apologize to you about Edward's behavior. she said. "Oh Bella is that you?" she asked quietly. She nodded and before she could reply ran over and hugged her. The little pixie girl, Alice, hugged her back fiercely. "Bella we didn't want to leave but..but..Edward wanted to leave because he wanted to protect you." she said. Bella scoffed. "Alice please. I know it was something more than that." she said. **( I know in the real books Edward only left because he wanted to keep her safe but this isn't the real book is it?)**

"He also well...saw another vampire Bella." I was going to kill this Edward. Bella nodded and took a deep breath. "Bella and umm..Michael?" she asked looking at me. I nodded. "Would you like to come over to the house and see the rest of the family?" she asked and put on puppy dog eyes that melted Bella.

"Of course Alice, I would love to see Carsile and Esme and Emmett and Jasper a bit more. Even Rosalie." she said. "Bella are you sure..." I asked her. She nodded. "Just no one can tell him who I am." she said. We nodded.

**Okay that wasn't very important but I wanted Alice to know and Bella and Michael to get invited over so RxR I'll update later today probably.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight only Leah,Michael, Scott, and Sam. **

"Okay great." said Alice. "Well since you don't know where we live how about I come here at like 8:00 tomorrow night and pick you up." she said. I looked at Michael. He nodded. "That sounds great." I said. "But Alice only Jasper knows so DO NOT tell Emmett, Rosalie, Carsile, Esme, and defiantly not Edward." I said sternly. She nodded. "Okay Bella." she said. "Bella I really am sorry." she whispered.

"Alice it wasn't your fault and tell Jasper it WAS NOT _**HIS**_ fault." I said angrily. "Thanks Bella that will mean a lot to him" she said quietly. "I know Jasper is really mad at Edward and now so am I." she said laughing then she jumped out my window and ran off. I looked back at Michael and gasped. His eyes were blood red. Oh God his power was coming out. I have to get to Edward.

**EPOV**

Why was Jasper being such a jerk? I called her a bad name. Once I heard him muttering. "He is such an idiot, I can't believe he said that to her." then Alice would go over and saw. "He didn't know." I was going insane. What didn't I know.

Just then Alice came barging through the door.

"We are having company tomorrow!" she sang. We all looked at her.

"The White's are coming over, and Edward if you call B-Christine another name I will kill you!" she said angrily towards me. But all I noticed was that when Alice almost messed up Christine's name Jasper's head whipped around and Alice had given him a tiny nod. I looked at him. He looked relived. Maybe tonight I'll find out who she is.

**BPOV**

"Michael listen to me!" I yelled at him. He didn't move. I sighed and slapped him. Hard. He snapped out of it and rubbed hid cheek. "Oww what the hell was that for?" he asked.

"You were doing it again." I said quietly. He gasped and slumped into the bed and started sobbing.

"Michael you can't help it." I said hugging him.

Michael power was his temper. He had a horrible temper and when he got really angry he kinda went into a trance and tried to attack the person he was mad at. As long as I could snap him out of it everything would be okay.

"Michael we are still going, at least I am." I said. He nodded.

"I wouldn't try and stop you." he said.

If Edward did still love me which was stupid to think but if he maybe did, I would have to choose between him and Michael. How could I do that. Actually I already chose.

**Ohh who did she choose. There isn't anything that gives it away because I haven't even decided so the faster you review the faster you find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not an update but I can not update for a bit since they are shutting off my power for a bit! Jerks! This goes for all my stories. But I think I can update later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. **

We pulled up the drive to the Cullen mansion. It was very nice. A large Victorian style house. We got out and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Carsile. I hadn't seen him in so long. I hadn't realized how much I missed him. He looked at me a bit longer than the others. Something seemed to stir in his golden eyes but I dismissed it.

"Welcome." he said and led us in. Esme was standing in the foyer and smiled warmly.

"This is my wife Esme." he said and she shook out hands. I missed her so much too.

Just then Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Emmett came bounding down the stairs. Actually only Emmett and Alice bounded.

"Hi!" squealed Alice and grabbed me in a hug and added the others too. Jasper smiled and said "hi" Emmett grabbed us in bear hugs, Rosalie allowed a small smile, and Edward nodded at us then when back at the ground. I raised an eyebrow at Alice and she shrugged. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Lets sit in the living room and talk!" said Alice bouncing up and down while Jasper looked at her with love and adoration in his eyes. I felt a pang and remembered when Edward did that with me. I looked at him and he was still looking at the ground.

We all followed Alice into the living room. Carsile was right behind me.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I gulped but nodded and followed him. We went to his study. It was covered with his pictures. I began looking at them. There was one of his whole family, him and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and Edward-and me! I almost started crying right there. I turned to Carsile and saw sadness in his eyes.

"Bella." he said. It wasn't a question. I nodded and he hugged me.

"Oh Bella." he whispered. I started sobbing onto his shirt and he rubbed my back. The door opened and the whole family was standing there. Carsile looked mad.

"Yes?" he asked while I tried to recover my dignity. The looked uncomfortable.

"Er, nothing." said Jasper and dragged the door shut.

"How did you know me?" I asked. He laughed.

"Bella, did you think I would not recognize one of my children?" I felt warmth seep into me.

"Are you going to tell the rest of them? He asked. I sighed.

"Yes." I said. He smiled.

"Good." I followed him out of his study and into the living room. They were all chatting except Edward. I grimaced.

"Excuse me!" yelled Carsile over the noise of ten vampires. They all hushed up.

"_Christine _has to say something. I looked at Michael. I saw love in his eyes but also sadness because he knew this was the end. I gave him a small wistful smile and turned to the rest of them. Edward was still looking at the ground.

"Umm well I don't know if you really cared and you might want me to leave, especially you Edward," I said and his head shot up and he looked at me confused. "But I guess I would just like to say my name isn't Christine, it's Isabella, Bella Swan."

**There is chapter ummm idk but anyway RXR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. **

"What?!" yelled all the Cullen's spontaneously, even Esme and Jasper the most_ reserved._

"Yea.."I trailed off uncomfortably.

Edward was staring at me with a odd expression on his face. It looked like...sadness. Why would he look sad?

Alice ran up and hugged me. I hesitantly hugged her back.

"Bella, what wrong?" she asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, and turned slightly away from her.

I had waited years for this but now that I saw them, I didn't know what to think or what I wanted.

"Bella?" someone whispered. Someone I hadn't heard say my name since the day he left. Edward.

I turned to him.

"Bella, please just let me explain. Just hear me out." he pleaded. I nodded.

"When I saw how much danger I was putting you in I thought if I removed myself from your life you had a shot at happiness. A shot at a normal human life. I did and always will love you. I never stopped, everything I said was a lie, except the loving you part. That was the most truthful thing I have ever said." he finished.

I stared at him, the real meaning sinking in.

"What about the other vampire?" I finally asked.

He paled.

"Oh, someone told you about that, did they? I won't lie. There was another vampire who I _used_ to like more than a friend. Then a realized it was only because she reminded me of you. I understand this changes things. I will understand if you don't want me, I'll gladly...remove myself, but I need to know." he said.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If you even _think_ about going to the Volturi I will gladly strangle you!" I hissed.

His eyes widened and everyone gave nervous laughter.

"I...I...I...Bella, I need you and if you don't want me there is no reason for me to exist. Please don't try and stop me, it's easier this way."

I looked around at all the faces.

Carsile, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie. Could I do that? Take their son and brother away from them?

I looked at my family.

Sam, Leah, Michelle, Scott, and Michael.

Who would I have to leave?

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! Funny thing I just realized the whole, Sam and Leah thing. That was pure coincidence. Did everyone read the Entertainment article? When mine came I freaking screamed! I can't wait till August 2!!**


End file.
